A Day at the Coffee Shop
by Ugly Little Lies
Summary: When Spencer walks into Toby's office for a job interview, Toby immediately falls for her. However, they are connected in a way neither of them ever could have expected, and especially in Rosewood, life is a bumpy road.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

 **Hey guys! Here's the first chapter of "A Day at the Coffee Shop". Really cheesy title, I know, but maybe you'll enjoy the story. Please, please, PLEASE leave a review if you liked it or even if you didn't. I'm hoping to pursue writing as a profession one day and I need your feedback so I can improve. I hope you like it, and happy reading!**

 _Spencer._ Spencer.

The name rang through his head as he comprehended the word. It was a beautiful name, it just rolled off his tongue.

"Well, Miss Hastings, we'll get back to you within the next few days. Hope to see you on our team."

He closed off the interview in a professional manner, but as soon as she reached for his hand to shake it he felt electricity run through his body.

Spencer gave him a slightly shy, but friendly smile and walked out of his office.

She came with good recommendations and he knew immediately she would be the one he would hire to work at the Brew, the little coffee shop he owned. And he liked her. He liked her a lot.

Her voice was a bit raspy, but in a pleasant way. She was ultra organized, and had a preppy look about her. Her pale skin radiated with a glow that her gorgeous brown eyes reflected. Her long, wavy brown hair cascaded down her back and over her shoulders, reminding him of a waterfall.

He felt himself reaching for the phone and started dialing in the number she had left with him. He almost hit call when he stopped. Wouldn't it seem a bit creepy, that not five minutes after he left he was already calling to offer her the job? Yes, it would, he decided. He'd wait until tomorrow.

He dreamily walked down the stairs and took a seat in one of the many cozy window seats. It wasn't like him, to fall for someone so quickly. If anyone believed in true love, it certainly wasn't him. Especially true love at first sight.

"Can I get you something, Toby?" Emily was standing over him, a notebook in hand and a sweet, good-natured smile on her face. One of the longest-working employees and certainly the best, Emily was his good friend and was always there for him. Even when everyone believed he… well… did something he didn't, she ignored the talk and stood by his side.

"Thanks, Em. Just a coffee."

"On the house." She said playfully, and walked away.

A piping-hot cup of coffee was brought to the store owner and he leaned back and took in the sight.

It was a fairly successful business, and the usual hangout for teenagers after school. The modern but cozy décor was a big hit, with soft chairs and beanbags scattered all about. Occasionally there was live music, the soft, soulful kind, but if not, a big jukebox in the corner played until closing time.

In what seemed like no time ten o'clock was approaching and Emily was cleaning up after a day's work. Giving the counter one last wipe, she turned to face Toby.

"You're still here? What's gotten into you? It's been two hours!"

"Just thinking. You can go home if you want, everyone's cleared out. I'll lock up."

"Nah, I was going to stay for a bit and do some homework." Emily took a year off after high school to travel with Samara, her girlfriend. Toby bought the Brew almost directly after college, since he inherited a good sum of money from a passed relative. But since Emily was now a year behind, she was still in school. Toby didn't know how she managed it all. She worked four to ten every week night, and still kept good grades and a normal social life. She was also on the super competitive swim team at her school.

Toby didn't object to her staying, so they sat in silence, with the occasional scratching of a pencil on paper. Before long he felt his eyes getting heavier and heavier, and soon enough he could barely keep them open.

"I'm going to head out." He said with a yawn. "Stay as long as you want, just remember to lock up."

"Kay." Emily replied, not looking up from her work.

Toby stepped out into the cool night air and waited a moment for all the cars to pass before crossing the street and entering his apartment. As he threw his keys onto the kitchen counter, his thoughts drifted back to the brown-haired, brown-eyed girl he hoped would become their new accountant. How did she work her way into his brain when he only talked to her for a mere half hour?

Disposing of his work clothes and changing into comfy sweats and a t-shirt, he fell into his bed and closed his eyes. It was late, and he fell asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow.

What seemed like seconds later, he was back in his office, dressed in a Brew Coffee t-shirt and slim, but still appropriately loose jeans. He had a pen in hand and was debating whether or not he should call Spencer back and tell her the good news. He had told himself yesterday he would contact her today, but was it too early, to the point of seeming stalkerish? Should he wait a few days, or would she have moved on to bigger and better things by then? Was he being too neurotic?

He knew the answer to the last question was yes, so he mustered up his practically nonexistent courage and dialed her number.

Three rings, four. Maybe she wouldn't pick up. Maybe he would just leave a voicemail. How much easier would that be?

But he cringed when he heard her flawless voice on the other end.

"Hello?" she said.

"Miss Hastings?" he asked, trying to stop his voice from cracking. Why did she make him so nervous?

"Yes? Who is this?"

"This is Toby Canvanaugh, the owner of the Brew. You applied for a job yesterday, and I would like to inform you that it is yours, if you decide to accept it."

A pause. "Oh, um…"

Toby didn't like the sound of that.

"Well, I applied to another restaurant as well, and they told me the job was mine. I just got back in and I was about to call them back. Their pay is… better, you see. I would much rather prefer that, from having to support myself…"

Toby knew Spencer would get along well with the rest of the staff, and he could tell she was hard-working. He really thought she would be the perfect accountant. He himself wanted to get to know her. So he wasn't going to give up so fast.

"What would you get from him?" Toby asked her.

She named her price.

Toby thought. It was more expensive, yes, but not impossibly so.

"We'll match that."

Spencer laughed. "Thank you! I prefer the Brew to the other place. Good pay, crappy place." She stopped for a second. "I-I mean…sir?"

Toby could tell Spencer felt like she was stepping over her boundaries.

"No need to call me 'sir'." He said with a friendly laugh. "When can you start?"

"Tomorrow is fine."

"Then tomorrow it is. See you tomorrow, Miss Hastings."

"Call me Spencer. See you tomorrow."

Toby hung up, smiling. Tomorrow it was.

 **A/N:**

 **So I guess you saw a different side of Toby today. I know the Toby I wrote doesn't really match his personality (let me know if you like it), but I'll start bringing back parts of the Toby we all know into the story. I plan to update soon, but I'm not sure how regular and exactly when it will be. Also: don't worry, the amount of reviews won't determine whether or not I will update, but it would motivate me if I knew people were interested (hint, hint). Hope to see you again soon!**

 **-T**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

 **Hey guys, I'm back! I'll keep this short, but I just want to apologize for the long wait. School gets in the way, and I had a major case of writer's block. Also, sorry for the short chapters, I'm still getting used to the whole writing under a deadline thing, and I wanted to get something up for you guys. So, again, I'm sorry, and enjoy!**

A brisk mid-November wind picked up in the late night air, blowing fallen leaves to and from and back again. The skimpy lampposts swayed back and forth in time with the trees, and every now and then they would flicker, a forbidding sight. Toby was working late in his office, furiously typing on his very outdated computer. A cold rain began to fall, not quite frozen, but very close to. A pitter pattering sound could be heard from the windows.

An uncomfortable feeling passed over him. It was one he hadn't felt since he was a teenager. It was the feeling someone, or something was watching. He kept trying to shake it, telling himself he was stupid, that he was acting like a five year old who was afraid of a monster in the closet. But the feeling lingered; it wouldn't leave.

Eventually he gave up and put away his work. He couldn't focus, he needed some sleep. He walked to the window and was about to close the shade, when the rain seemed to pick up, judging by the furious tapping on the glass. A flicker of lightning illuminated the shrubs that surrounded the building, when he saw it.

It wasn't the rain that picked up.

The feeling wasn't just a feeling.

Someone was there, someone dressed in a black sweatshirt. And suddenly his mind took him back to high school.

" _Toby! Toby, come here!"_

 _A younger, concerned looking Emily ran over to her friend._

 _Toby was staring at the roof of the school. He swore he saw something moving, something he has been seeing a lot of lately._

 _The wind was blowing a gentle breeze and dandelions were beginning to bloom in the front lawn. Birds were chirping and it was the day school let out before spring break. It was just a beautiful day. But Toby was paying attention to anything but that._

" _Toby, what's wrong."_

 _Narrowing his eyes at the school, he resignedly turned around and forced a smile._

" _What do you mean? Nothing's wrong."_

" _Toby, I know you." Emily replied. She wasn't fooled that easily. "You haven't been right the last few days. You've been… off. Kinda… out there."_

 _Toby was immediately offended, an emotion he didn't experience that often. His peers had always talked behind his back, insulted him, made fun of him. It toughened him up. He didn't need that from Emily._

" _I told you, I'm fine." His voice was raised. "I was just thinking. What else do you want me to say?"_

 _He stormed off, leaving a hurt and confused girl behind. He felt bad as soon as he said it, but it was too late now. He was mad about something so little, so stupid. She was just concerned. But he was_ _still angry. What he was going through was none of her business. In fact, he had a feeling it_ shouldn't _be her business._

 _Sighing, he just kept walking. It was the end of the day, and as much as he didn't want to go home, he didn't feel like staying out, either._

 _Toby turned down the familiar, worn down path that led to his house. But his thoughts were still distracted. He could have sworn he saw it, but it was too quick to be sure._

 _As Toby was thinking, he didn't realize he had walked too far. Surprised, he looked around. It was a dead end, a little alley between two restaurants. A few dumpsters lined the brick walls, and shadows were cast by the buildings surrounding it. It created a rather eerie feeling._

 _Shuddering, he turned to walk back when he stopped._

 _A feeling overcame him. A sixth sense. He felt like he wasn't alone, like he was being watched._

 _His heart was pounding harder now. He heard something. Half of him wanted to get out of there, but the other half wanted to know who it was, what it was. He just knew it was the thing he'd been seeing, but shouldn't he run?_

 _He slowly turned around, his heart pounding._

 _He was faced by a tall figure dressed in a black sweatshirt, with a mask covering all of its features. It stood twenty feet or so away from him, just standing there, watching._

 _This was what had been following him around._

 _But who?_

 _The figure and Toby just stood there for a minute, Toby too petrified to move and the figure just staring him down._

 _Toby slowly started to back away, realizing what was happening._ I'm in danger. I'm in danger. _The three words raced through his head so fast he couldn't even comprehend them, the world was spinning, he just knew somehow that if he didn't get out fast he wouldn't get out at all._

" _Toby?"_

 _Someone's voice cut through the air and he whipped around, only to be faced by a worried Emily._

" _Em, Emily…I—"_

 _He turned around to point at the figure, but it was gone._

" _Toby…? What?"_

 _But he wasn't listening. He cautiously walked to the dumpsters, opened them, looked behind them, but the thing was gone._

 _It just vanished into thin air._

And there it was again. It was right in front of him, outside his office window. He had been doubtful, ever since that day, that anything had ever happened. Could he have imagined it, however real it might have seemed? But now, here was proof.

His heart dropped a hundred feet as he started to turn and run when the figure pulled down its hood.

A brown haired, frazzled girl stood there in the black sweatshirt. She was soaked head to toe, and she urgently rapped on the window again.

Toby sighed in relief and opened the window, a bit of anger bubbling up inside him. Why would she scare him like that?

"What the _hell,_ Spencer?" The girl climbed inside and looked up at him apologetically.

Spencer was a train wreck. Her hair was awry, damp and blown all about by the wind, pointing in every which way but down. There were faint streaks of black running down her face, looking as though running makeup had been hastily wiped off. She looked exhausted, her eyes were red, and by the looks of it she'd been crying, crying a lot. Toby softened immediately, but Spencer showed no sign of being upset.

"I'm so sorry, Toby. It's just, well, I need somewhere to stay. This was the closest place." She said, talking like her normal self, but he knew something was wrong. Spencer had been working at the Brew for a month now, and she and Toby weren't exactly close, but they were on good terms.

Toby was confused. "What about Melissa?"

After a moment, she answered him, biting her lip. "That ship has sailed."

Melissa and Spencer were sisters, but were by no means friends. Melissa was always first in line, and was best in everything she tried. She was bratty, spoiled, and always the favorite. However, she wasn't financially stable since her breakup with her good-for-nothing boyfriend Wren, and Mr. and Mrs. Hastings had forced Spencer into rooming with her.

"Sure, Spencer, stay as long as you want." His heart pounded a little faster as he said it.

Spencer smiled in thanks, and Toby grabbed his coat and led her to his apartment. They didn't talk much, and a solemn atmosphere settled around them.

Something was up with that girl. He could see it in her eyes. It wasn't just tonight, but every day. An almost haunted look was etched in her face, aging what should have been a girl still full of youth.

He knew, however, that he wasn't going to press the issue. But when Spencer was settled on the couch, with a few pillows and blankets wrapped around her, he heard an almost inaudible sigh. A sound that was full of meaning, of longing, of sadness. And his heart broke for her.

However, off to bed he went, sleep tugging at his eyelids, and he wondered if he might ever be able to help her get over whatever was wrong.

Little did he know he could.

 **A/N:**

 **Quick little thing: I hope later I'll be able to get into the habit of writing a little quicker, but who knows what will happen; life gets in the way. Just know that if I don't update in a while, I didn't give up on the story. I'm still here!  
See you soon!**

 **-T**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

 **Hey guys, welcome back! Quickly: sorry for the choppy first chapters, but I think I know where I'm going with this story now. Without further ado, enjoy chapter three!**

Little by little the sun began to peek through the window blinds, and a strong aroma of coffee engulfed the apartment.

Sounds of nature filled Toby's ears as he threw open the window, letting in the light. Birds were tweeting, leaves were blowing, and squirrels were scampering down the big oak tree that stood right outside the glass. The hustle and bustle of the busy city below traveled up to his ears, but he didn't let it bother him. It was truly a beautiful day.

He looked over at the couch, where Spencer was spread out, an arm here and a leg there. Her eyes fluttered open and she started to sit up, alarmed, but she soon realized where she was and lay back down.

Toby, unsure of what to say, continued making his breakfast and two of his delicious coffees. Spencer moaned, got up, and grasped her head with her hand.

"G'mornin'" She said groggily with a noticeable slur. She turned hopefully to the coffee, but looked away, disappointed.

"What?" Toby asked with an amused smile. "Doesn't my coffee meet your standards?"

"No, no, of course it does!" Toby looked at her, not buying it. "It's just, well, I like really, really strong coffee.

She looked a little irritated by his question, but Toby smiled and went off to do her bidding.

Before long a hot mug was placed in front of her, filled to the brim with the drink she loved the most.

"Mmm, thank you." She said, the smell already lifting her spirits.

Toby watched her drink, and a bubbling happiness filled up inside of him as he realized that such a little thing like that, a thing that he did, could make her day just like that.

By the time she was done, her mocha colored eyes were wide awake and she gave him a genuine smile, one she hadn't given him at all since she came to stay there.

"Are you going to come to work today, Spencer?" She looked at him, confused.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Well, I would understand if you just want to take a mental health day, you know?"

Spencer looked absolutely horrified at the idea. "No, no no, I want to go to work. If I didn't I would have so much to catch up on tomorrow not to mention I would feel so terrible if I just took a day off and did nothing…"

Toby chuckled and didn't press the subject any further. "Well, then what are you going to wear?" He didn't want to ask her about going back to her apartment; he figured that whatever went down between the two sisters was pretty bad if Spencer ran away in the middle of the night.

Her eyes grew, if possible, wider. "Do you _have_ anything I can wear?" She asked, stressed.

Toby walked over, grinning. "You, my dear, need to relax." He laughed and put a friendly hand on her shoulders, giving her a little shake. "Re-lax."

She sighed, a non verbal way of know he was right. He walked down the hall to his bedroom, and came out with a Brew T-Shirt and women's skinny jeans.

Spencer looked at him, confused.

"My step-sister, Jenna's. She left them here when she was visiting once." He gestured to the pants, not very enthusiastically.

"You don't get along well, either?" Spencer asked curiously.

"That's not really the way I would put it, but no, we don't get along well." He tossed her the clothes and pointed her to the bathroom.

In less than fifteen minutes she came out, looking like a completely different person. The bags under her eyes disappeared, and Jenna's jeans, while a little loose, were still flattering. Spencer pulled on her beat up Converse and bid him goodbye, ready to go.

"Thanks for everything, Toby."

She stood there for a bit, torn between hugging him or shaking his hand. She settled for a smile, then she awkwardly turned and left.

Toby couldn't help a smile come across his face as he got ready himself. He had a rather late start, but that was one of the perks of owning your own shop. Whistling as he got ready, it was fifteen minutes before he grabbed his wallet and he was about to leave when the doorbell rang throughout the house.

 _Someone was there at eight o'clock in the morning?_ The only person he could imagine it being was Spencer, who could have forgotten something. However, when he looked through the peephole, it was a middle-aged couple, both of which had an intimidating, no-nonsense look about them.

He opened the door and the two shot smiles—well, more like grimaces—at him.

"Hello. Are you Toby Cavanaugh?" The man asked, very business-like.

"Depends…" Toby asked cautiously. He knew he never saw either of them before, yet they seemed familiar.

"Is a Spencer Hastings living here?" the woman now spoke, offering no further explanation.

Toby eyed them, wondering how they knew his name and Spencer's. "I'm sorry, but who are you?"

"I apologize." The man said, although he didn't seem sorry at all. "I'm Peter Hastings, and this is my wife Veronica. We're her parents."

No wonder they seemed familiar. In a subtle way, they did look like her. Veronica shared the same dark, curly hair Spencer had and both of their eyes were brown and big. Peter's complexion was similar to her's, a very light color.

"Oh, um… well…" Toby didn't know how much Spencer wanted them to know.

"We saw her coming out of this door. Is she staying here?" Peter Hastings repeated this, a little more menacingly.

Everything came out in a rush. "Yes. Her sister went ahead and kicked her out." Toby gritted his teeth, dislike towards the two already creeping into him.

"I see. Well, she had every right to." Veronica said, leaving Toby astounded.

"Every right to? Every right to kick her out, when she had nowhere else to go? If you're telling me she did nothing to Spencer—"

He stopped when he saw Mrs. Hasting's amused smile.

"You really know nothing about our family, so don't pretend you do."

And on that note, the two turned around and walked away, leaving Toby to ponder what they just told him.

They weren't wrong, though. He didn't know anything about their family. He shouldn't have assumed Melissa was the devil and Spencer was a saint. But he couldn't, he wouldn't believe that Spencer was the root of all their family problems. It wasn't like her. She was preppy and perfect, one who thought the way to success was non-stop work, work, work. She didn't seem like one to like drama, let alone start it.

But what could have caused Melissa to kick her out, and why did she have "every right to"? Didn't Spencer say she was forced into rooming with her?

He felt as helpless as he did when he was a toddler, trying to put together a puzzle that didn't seem to fit. Just as he shook his head in defeat and walked towards the doorway, ready to go to work, Spencer whipped into the room, looking flustered and a little afraid.

She closed the door shut very quietly and peered out of the peephole. Apparently satisfied, she turned around and looked at him searchingly.

"What were my parents doing here?" She asked in a stage whisper.

It was Toby's turn to be confused. "Weren't you at work?"

She looked around, annoyed. "Yes, but I had to come back for my phone. Answer the question."

"You grabbed your phone when you ran away? I didn't think—sorry." He added hastily after he was given a look. "They wanted to know if you were staying here."

"How did they—"

"I don't know. They saw you leaving here but I don't know how." He stopped, not sure if he should relay the rest of the conversation. Would he be crossing the line?

Spencer looked at him expectantly. When he didn't respond, she looked at him, even more irritated. "Well?"

He sighed resignedly. "Well, they also said… uh… Melissa had the right to kick you out."

Spencer looked away, biting her lip angrily. Her eyes were narrowed and a blush was coming into her cheeks.

"Spencer…?"

Their eyes met, and he could have sworn a tear was welling up in her eye. But it was only for a second.

"We've got work to get to!" She snapped, walking away, but after a moment she turned back around and gave him a look that said 'I'm sorry.'

"Yes, we've got work to get to." Toby repeated quietly, grabbing his coat and locking the door behind them.

 **A/N: Ooh, so what's Spencer's big secret? Leave a guess in your reviews if you want to, I'm curious to see what you think. Have a great week everyone!**

 **-T**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

 **I'm back everyone, sorry for the ridiculously long wait! I've been absolutely swamped with school and then Thanksgiving came (no complaints) but I think things have finally calmed down. So thanks to you who stuck around! Don't lose faith in me, I won't always be this slow. Anyway, happy late Thanksgiving! This chapter is full of a lot of Spoby fluff, so I hope you guys enjoy!**

"Spencer Hastings, I swear to God—"

But with a mischievous grin, Spencer slammed down on the A Button of the remote, screaming in victory as Toby's now crippled character fell to the ground.

"NO! I NEVER LOSE!" Toby shouted, with the attitude of a preschooler.

Spencer gave an evil laugh imitation. "My friend, it's the _Hastings_ that never lose."

Toby shot her an irritated look, but couldn't keep a straight face as she rolled over, seizing her sides and laughing uncontrollably.

He couldn't believe it was only two weeks ago that Spencer moved in. She could have been there for years.

Toby, still mocking fury, wrenched her remote from her hands and turned the game system off, shooting her more ugly looks that only made her laugh harder.

Toby gave her a light punch and sighed. "Work bright and early tomorrow, we better hit the hay."

Still in a giggly mood, she cracked up at his statement.

"We aren't farmers, idiot." She returned his punch and skipped off, all too happy with her win.

Toby laughed, watching her until she shut the door to the guest bedroom. The last two weeks had been amazing, but he knew that soon enough Spencer would have to find her own place. He knew that she thought she was burdening him.

Spencer came out, her hair in a messy up-do, wearing all-too-revealing polka dot pajama shorts and a baggy black t-shirt. Toby forcibly averted his eyes and concentrated on the big, boring refrigerator.

Clinging and clanging finally prompted him to cautiously turn around. He winced, although he was not completely upset when he saw her back was still to him. Spencer was going through his cabinets, not yet having memorized his kitchen. She finally emerged with a mug and his coffee maker.

"Now?" He asked amusedly. "It's ten o'clock. You'll never sleep."

Spencer turned to face him, leaning back against the counter. She looked utterly confused.

"Coffee _helps_ me sleep."

"Uh…" But she had already turned around, and he took it as a sign not to retort.

He sat down at the little kitchen table and before long Spencer joined him, her hands cradling a large cup.

They sat in silence for a while, Spencer sipping her coffee and Toby silently keeping her company.

"It's weird."

Spencer's voice brought Toby back to Earth.

"What?"

"I said, it's weird." She didn't elaborate, so Toby figured he was supposed to ask.

"What's weird?"

She put her mug down, and squinted over his shoulder at nothing in particular.

"In ten years, let's say, you and I will probably be married. To different people, I mean." She added hastily, seeing the questioning look on Toby's face. "In ten years, who knows, maybe even five, we will probably have families, and houses in the suburbs, and steady jobs and… I don't know, it's just weird."

Toby had known this, of course, but until she said it, it hadn't really sunken in. In his mind, they were still so young and free, but adulthood was creeping up on them. Yes, they were done with college and "in the real world", but Toby didn't consider himself as an adult.

"Well, that was random." Toby asked, taken aback. "Is this what you think of all the time?"

"Oh, that's not the worst of it!" Spencer was back from her thoughts. "Well, I always think about if the universe wasn't here. Then what? It couldn't be black, because that wouldn't exist, and…"

It was then, at that moment, Toby had the strongest urge to kiss her.

He had always been attracted to her, and felt these feelings constantly run through his veins, but it was now he realized how much he actually liked her. It wasn't just her looks that appealed to him now. It was her personality, how she could always make him think, and question, and laugh…

"Spencer, I think it's time you put that coffee down…" Toby joked, reaching over to grab the mug.

"NO!" She screamed with a smile, wrenching the cup from his reach, and then spilling its contents all over herself.

The two looked at each other, and then doubled over laughing. It was bliss, no siblings to bother them, no work to do. But a feeling kept nagging at the back of his brain.

Because again, Toby wanted to kiss her.

Her laugh echoed through the air, a sweet sound that was almost raspy. It was a sound that, he could tell, wasn't used quite enough.

And they were so happy with one another. But if she didn't return the feelings, all would be lost. It would be awkward at work, and he couldn't have that.

But another thought came to him. What if she did feel the same way? What if, by some miracle, she wanted to kiss him, too? But then her comment, earlier that night, struck him. " _…you and I will probably be married. To different people, I mean."_

How could he be so stupid? Of course she didn't. A girl like her could never love a broken boy like him.

She was beautiful, perfect in every single way. He was just the guy who lived in a tiny apartment and wore cheap, old faded jeans.

All the over thinking made him tired and a little depressed. He sighed, the former giddiness having left him, and grabbed some fresh towels from a closet down the hall.

"Here you go. I'm going to get some rest."

Spencer shot him a shining smile. "Alright. Thanks, Toby."

"Of course."

Utterly exhausted now, he collapsed into bed, not even bothering to brush his teeth. His pillow was warm and soft, and he was gone before he realized he left.

A piercing scream cut through the night. Heavy breathing followed it.

Toby was up and he ran to the room next to his.

Spencer was leaning against the bed frame, her hair askew and sweat trickling down her body. Her eyes, pupils dilated, stared into the mirror across from the mattress, but they were comprehending nothing, they were blank. Her arms were stiff and clutching the nightstand on either side, her hands tense and her knuckles white.

Toby rushed over, and she was in his arms, on the verge of hyperventilating.

"Toby, Toby, Toby, Toby..." She breathed, burying her face in his chest, taking in his scent.

"It's okay, you're here, you're safe, it's okay."

Her tears had turned into sobs. One hand was in a fist, clutching onto his shirt, and the other was wrapped around his torso. He kept whispering into her hair, holding her head to him. He didn't dare ask her to talk about it, he didn't want her to relive whatever just went through her mind. She wasn't one to show she was scared, or sad. It was a sign of weakness in her eyes.

To him, it was a sign you were human.

But Toby was glad she was letting it out, that she was comfortable enough around him. He was glad that she didn't hold it in. She needed this, she needed to cry. He knew it had all been bottled up inside her for weeks.

Her sobs soon subsided and she concentrated on the ground, taking shaky breaths. She hadn't let go of him; she was still entangled in his arms, seeking comfort.

They stayed like that for an hour, two, neither of them knew. Spencer suddenly spoke, her voice slicing the silence and making Toby jump.

"I don't want to talk—"

"You don't have to." He cut her off, and they renewed the silence once more.

Spencer's heartbeat slowly but surely calmed down, and she nestled into Toby a little more.

"Please stay." She almost pleaded, finally lifting her head to look at him.

He already knew he was going to long before she asked.

"Of course." He replied softly and soothingly, stroking her hair. He kissed her forehead and she looked up again, this time searchingly. He knew that she wanted him to kiss her, but wouldn't make the first move. His heart leapt high in the air, but sunk down just as quickly.

He wanted to so dearly, an aching in his heart proved it. But she was so broken down. He didn't want to use her.

She didn't love him. She didn't. It was just her seeking comfort, not realizing that what she wanted now she wouldn't want again.

He wanted to believe otherwise, but he couldn't bring himself to do so. He didn't want to have to go through the heartbreak.

Sadly, he reached for the lamp and extinguished the light.

"Get some rest, Spence. You need it. I'll be right here."

She wrapped her arms around him tightly. He pulled her even closer to him, and, her head on his shoulder, she fell asleep.

 **A/N:**

 **I am so sorry, but I can never seem to write long chapters! I'm trying to, but I finish it and I always find a natural place to end it. I hoped you enjoyed it anyway, and please, please, PLEASE remember: review! See you next time!**

 **-T**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**

 **This chapter was so fun to write, and I think you'll enjoy it too. Just wanted to say: I'm still debating if I should continue this, so please let me know. Even if I don't get much feedback, I probably will still update, but less often (I mean, let's be honest, I'm not really on top of that.) I'll stop this here, so enjoy the next chapter!**

A suddenly as it had gone down, the sun rose up, sending rays of light through the blinds on the window. Toby yawned and looked around, startled. Spencer's arms were wrapped around his torso, and she, _Spencer Hastings_ , held him close.

He smiled, wanting to treasure this moment forever, but his companion awoke, too. Sneakily, she pulled her arms out from around him, hoping to do so undetected, and jumped up out of bed when Toby turned around.

"If I were you, I wouldn't apply for a job at the CIA." Toby said with a sweet, sleepy smile.

Spencer gave him a not-now-it's-too-early-in-the-morning look and bent down, searching through her dresser drawer.

"Ha!" She cried out triumphantly and emerged with a pair of salmon dress pants. "I thought your dresser had eaten these!"

Toby squinted at her. "I can't tell if that was supposed to be clever or funny."

She repeated her previous look. "Shut up and turn around." She said playfully, pulling out a white blouse and oatmeal-colored cardigan with black detailing.

He stuck his tongue out at her, returning her childish manner, but rolled on his side with a tired moan. It made him incredibly happy knowing how comfortable Spencer was around him; she didn't rush off to change in the bathroom, she just needed him to turn away. In a matter of minutes Spencer had dressed, put her hair in a preppy braid, and applied a thin layer of mascara and a dark brown eye shadow.

"You clean up fast." Toby remarked, taking in her cute, innocent outfit.

"What's that supposed to mean? I thought I—" She emphasized this with a dramatic hair flip—a feat close to impossible with her hair braided—"Always looked _this_ good."

"Eh, you're not bad." Spencer gave him an offended look and walked out, feigning extreme anger.

He smiled to himself, and threw himself back down on the bed as he gazed at the ceiling. It was like having a best friend around, all the time.

He sighed, pushing his happy thoughts away, and got ready for a day of work. He copied her slightly dressy style, putting on a pair of khakis and a white button down shirt.

However, the events of the previous night flooded back. Spencer crying, holding on to him for dear life, a bad dream, who knew? Either way, she wasn't bringing it up and he wasn't about to.

He loved Spencer as a friend, but he was almost certain now that he also did as something more, but there was something up with her. First her parents stopping in, bitter and cold towards their broken daughter, and then the dream, and Melissa…

He was more curious than ever now. He wanted, no, he needed to understand what happened so he could help her. He felt like he owed her, she brought so much more happiness to his life.

His heart ached knowing there was something she didn't tell him, but he had a feeling it was purely because she didn't want to burden him.

It also ached because he wanted her to lay by his side like last night _every_ night.

But how does he get it out of her? How can he help her, if he doesn't know how?

He didn't want to bring back the memories.

But he wanted to help.

The war raged on in his head.

 _Do I?_

 _Don't I?_

His thoughts were interrupted by a faint sniffle. Or was it his imagination?

He crept out of his room and peered around the door, all the while wondering if it was morally right to eavesdrop. It wasn't really eavesdropping though, right?

Sure enough, Spencer's back was to him and she was fumbling around with the coffee maker, but this time she evidently sniffed, and maybe even let out a quiet sob.

His heart broke to see her like that. He could almost hear it tear in two.

It seemed like Spencer did too, because she started, turned and looked quickly and went back to her coffee.

"Hey Toby, I didn't see you there." She discreetly wiped the tears from her face.

Toby knew this was the time to talk to her. One, because he cared, but there was another reason he didn't realize until now.

No, he still wouldn't believe she had feelings for him. But if she did, by a tiny, tiny chance, he wouldn't want to date a girl who couldn't tell him anything, who kept secrets from him. Was that too controlling?

And maybe he would have a better chance if they could bond over something, more than just a video game or their favorite dinner.

"Spence, what's going on."

She stayed silent, but didn't tell him to leave.

"You do know," he worked his way in slowly, "that I'm always here for you, right?"

He saw the littlest of nods.

"And that you can tell me anything, right?"

This time, no nod. She looked at him squarely in the eye, contemplating. He saw her soften, she was going to open up…

As soon as it had come, it had left. A new fire in her eye appeared, and she frowned angrily.

"Yes Toby, I know, but I've known you for a few _weeks_! I don't tell everyone everything about me. Hell, my best friends don't know all my secrets. Some I will take with me to the grave. I thank you for caring, but recently I can see you looking at me with sympathy, and let me tell you, I don't want _sympathy_ right now. I just want to be comforted, I want to have fun. I don't want to be treated differently. I don't need you bringing up my past again, when all I've been doing is trying to forget it."

Her voice rose in volume as she said each sentence. This wasn't the Spencer he knew. It couldn't be.

Toby, stung, walked away.

"Be at work in half an hour, please."

He said it so quietly, so level, it was almost scary.

"You told me I could have the day off!" Spencer said, shocked.

He turned around, and looked her calmly in the face.

"You don't want to be treated differently, right? Well, then, be at work in half an hour. That's what you signed up for, right?"

He couldn't believe he said it himself, and he felt bad just as he said it. It didn't trump his anger, though, and he picked up his keys and walked out the door.

Spencer wouldn't be staying over again, he knew he ruined that.

He probably made her more distraught, too.

All the good times they had flooded back. What did he just do?

He started walking back. He didn't want to lose her.

He broke into a run. She was the best thing that happened in a long time.

He started unlocking the door. What if she never forgave him?

He swung it open. There she was, in her coat, looking just as frantic as he.

"Spence…"

But she flung herself in his arms, and he hugged her back, relieved, guilty, sad, all at the same time.

They may have been like that for an hour, two, he didn't count. Spencer was crying into his shoulder, saying "I'm so sorry," and he repeated the mantra.

She finally unraveled herself and shut the door, leaning against it. She looked at him, a little apologetic, but firm.

"Toby, I don't want to tell anyone what happened. I just don't. Not right now, at least."

He looked down, understanding but disappointed.

"But when I'm ready, you'll be the first I'll tell."

He mustered a smile, and she, a watery one. He walked back over to hug her again, but midway, he stopped.

His intentions were different now.

He didn't just want to hug her.

By the look in her eyes, she felt the same way.

He slowed, stopping right in front of her. She looked at him searchingly.

"You know, Toby, your eyes are the prettiest things I've ever seen."

His heart was pounding. She was moving closer.

"I don't know about that. Have you seen yourself lately?"

An inch away.

A half.

And then, all of a sudden, it happened. He wrapped his arm around her torso, she around his. Their lips met, something they'd both been dying for since they first met. He held her close, her whole body was pressed against him, giving slow, passionate kisses.

She leaned against the door, he leaned against her. His hand entwined through her fingers, pressing it to the wood, and her arm now found his lower back, and pulled it closer.

Suddenly, he opened his eyes and pulled away.

"Wow." She breathed, her face full of wonder. She wasn't smiling, laughing. Just staring.

"Wow." He returned, grinning sweetly.

He reached for her again, but she put a finger to his lips.

"Eh, eh, eh." She said coyly. "You said it yourself, we have work to go to."

And with that, she walked out the door, looking much happier than before.

 **A/N:**

 **Aaaaaaaaand they kissed! I've been looking forward to writing this so much, and this just felt like the time for them to finally do it! So, the next chapters will probably be some more fluff, but I'll add to the mystery too. Thank you guys so much for reading!**

 **-T**


End file.
